


You Were Floating in My Beer

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [31]
Category: Fruits Basket, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Short, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon gets into a bar fight, and then tries to do the right thing by the mouse that almost drowns in his beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Floating in My Beer

He sat back down at the bar, rubbing his knuckles against his shirt to try to relieve the sting. Leon knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in the bar fight, but it was late, and he was in a bad mood. He knew the cause of it could be defined in one letter: D.  
  
So it might have been a bit unfair for an off-duty police officer to dive into a fight with a bunch of college kids, but it felt good to do something he understood. For too long he'd been playing a very weird mental game with D, not knowing the rules. Fighting with his fists was almost cathartic. Back to basics, he thought.  
  
He picked up his mug of beer and was about to take a sip when caution got the better of him. Looking down at his mug, he somehow wasn't surprised to see a mouse struggling to keep from drowning.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said, annoyed that his drink had been spoiled. He turned to yell at the barkeep for a replacement, but stopped suddenly. The poor thing hadn't meant to end up in his glass, and it was still alive. He sighed and tilted the glass toward the floor, letting enough slosh out so the mouse wouldn't drown. Holding the cup, he started to head for the door.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you out in the alley," he murmured, feeling like an idiot for talking to a mouse as if it could understand him. He was spending way too much time with D.  
  
The alley was much like any other, and he glanced around to make sure there weren't any cats lying in wait. He knelt down to set the glass on its side so the mouse could scurry out. "Shoo," he said.  
  
There was no telling what the shock of swimming in a glass of beer had done to the rodent, but at least he made an effort to save its life. D would be proud, he thought with amusement. Feeling pleased with himself, he chucked the glass into a nearby dumpster, and was about to turn to leave when the strangest thing happened.  
  
There was a large puff of smoke, and suddenly a very naked teenager stood in front of him, looking horrified. The teen was staring at him with huge, purple eyes and wore a slightly panicked expression.  
  
A few years ago, Leon would have flipped out, wondered if someone had slipped him some LSD, or decided he was dreaming. Now he merely shrugged out of his sweatshirt and handed it to the teen. "Little cold out here, isn't it?" he asked conversationally.  
  
The teen – pretty enough to be a girl, although Leon had seen definite evidence of his gender a few moments before – just blushed.   
  
Leon knew that somehow this was all D's fault.


End file.
